I. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to bonded aggregate structures used primarily for high temperature applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to materials required to protect holding vessels containing both ferrous and non-ferrous metals, molten glass, and airborne high temperature environments such as boilers and furnaces of all kinds. The present invention further relates to the composition for forming such structures and binders for use in such compositions.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Bonded aggregate compositions are a class of known materials useful for many purposes. The class includes such products as heat resistant floor materials, high temperature refractory materials, high temperature insulation materials and fire resistant materials. Bonded aggregate compositions generally comprise a suitable aggregate (a filler which determines the structural characteristics of the compositions before and after heat up) bound by a binder such as a cement.
Conventional cements used for bonding aggregates include aluminous cements, hydraulic cements, and Portland cements. Hydraulic cements are mixtures of fine ground lime, alumina, and silica which set to a hard product upon admixture with water, the water combining chemically with the cement constituents to form a hydrate. Portland cements are particularly hydraulic cements composed of lime, alumina, silica, and iron oxide (as tetracalcium aluminoferrate), tricalcium aluminate, tricalcium silicate, and dicalcium silicate. Portland cements contain generally less than five percent alumina.
Aluminous cements, in contrast, are hydraulic cements which contain at least thirty to thirty-five percent alumina, which is usually applied by the inclusion of calcined bauxite.
The cement or binder is selected to match the particular use for which the bonded composition will be used and to match the particular aggregate employed, which is similarly chosen in view of the ultimate use of the bonded composition.
Binder systems based upon phosphates have been employed, but the use of such systems normally include phosphoric acid (or a salt thereof in the presence of water) in combination with an inorganic metal oxide such as magnesium oxide or alumina oxide. Two types of products can be formed from such systems: some experiencing high temperatures during setting while ultimately achieving a high p.s.i. strength and achieving a quick set of the product at ambient temperature (15 degrees F. to 85 degrees F.), and others having a controlled set by application of significant heat (200 degrees F. to 500 degrees F.) to bring about a final set. The major drawbacks of these systems are the short working times available for the ambient set formulations, which are typically on the order of one minute. While it is preferred in working with bonded aggregates of any type that the composition set fairly rapidly, a working time of at least three minutes and preferably a range of seven to ten minutes is most desirable. With controlled set the user is extremely limited as to where the materials can be used. Both of these compositions are very sensitive to impurity when exposed to temperatures above 2500 degrees F. This limits their use both from an economic as well as practical point of view.